<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❸-哥哥的秘密) by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651374">【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❸-哥哥的秘密)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>被敲碗上一篇原本没打算写的后续<br/>虽然已经过很久<br/>但也算是补上了</p><p>记得先看番外2唷 剧情是连贯的<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❸-哥哥的秘密)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看着不断拍打在自己裆部的尾巴<br/>
李赫宰深深吸一口气……<br/>
是可忍孰不可忍<br/>
再忍下去就要憋怀了啦！</p><p>一把抓过毛绒绒的尾巴<br/>
微微用力一扯</p><p>狐狸哥哥吓得颤了一下<br/>
不满的睁开沉重的眼皮<br/>
嘟囔了一声</p><p>"你干嘛呀？"</p><p>趁着狐狸哥哥转身的瞬间<br/>
欺身压了上去</p><p>"我才要问哥 在！干！嘛！！"<br/>
李赫宰咬牙切齿</p><p>"都决定要让哥好好休息了<br/>
你还一直撩拨我！"</p><p>金钟云抱着被子昏昏欲睡<br/>
根本搞不清楚发生甚么事<br/>
就听见弟弟忿忿不平的控诉</p><p>什么呀…<br/>
明明是自己好好睡觉还被骚扰好吗…<br/>
头晕得要命<br/>
哪来的心思理人<br/>
两人确定关系后<br/>
自己随便做个动作 小兔宰都说是在勾引他<br/>
明明就不是自己的问题……</p><p>认定又是李赫宰强扣的罪名<br/>
醉酒后的伪狐狸娃娃不开心了<br/>
嘟起嘴巴 用漂亮的狭长凤眸委屈的瞪着人</p><p>没睡饱带着水雾的眸子<br/>
洗完澡还微红的脸蛋<br/>
配上一副委屈被欺负的表情<br/>
再加上被他自己蹭得乱七八糟的衣服<br/>
………<br/>
李赫宰吞了下口水<br/>
看吧看吧<br/>
这哥又在乱勾人了</p><p>"我不管～<br/>
反正已经忙完了 哥明天可以好好休息<br/>
今天晚上我是吃定了！"</p><p>见瞪人没有效 狐狸哥哥改用撒娇卖萌</p><p>"可是我真的好想睡觉呀……"</p><p>软着嗓音<br/>
拉着李赫宰的衣摆晃呀晃<br/>
希望弟弟可以心软<br/>
孰不知 这在发情的兔子眼里<br/>
只是更强的催情药罢了</p><p>直接吻上嘟起的嘴唇<br/>
用力吸吮 然后撬开<br/>
舌头探进去<br/>
追逐着狐狸哥哥不断逃避的小舌<br/>
强制他跟着自己一起沦陷</p><p>李赫宰不容拒绝的攻势<br/>
很快就让金钟云被吻得呼吸不顺<br/>
想要推拒<br/>
但喝醉酒 一点力气也没有<br/>
更糟的是<br/>
身体似乎特别敏感<br/>
平时不想要<br/>
还可以强硬的把弟弟推开<br/>
可这会儿<br/>
只觉得身体里一股热潮湧上来<br/>
不想拒绝 本能的想要接受…沦陷……</p><p>在狐狸哥哥被吻得迷迷糊糊 气息紊乱时<br/>
李赫宰的手开始把玩哥哥下体那块软肉<br/>
用指甲轻轻抠着囊袋<br/>
出乎意料的 居然很快就有了反应</p><p>性器被握在弟弟手里不断套弄<br/>
口腔里的掠夺也没有停止<br/>
金钟云的喘息<br/>
不断被吞没在一个又一个激情的热吻里<br/>
口水来不及吞咽 沿着嘴角一路滑到脖子<br/>
身体早就软成一片<br/>
快速又强烈的激情<br/>
使得呼吸越来越急促</p><p>李赫宰沿着滑落的口水 一路亲吻到胸口<br/>
感受到狐狸哥哥要到极限时<br/>
猛的加快手上的套弄<br/>
然后咬住乳头 用力吸吮<br/>
一副不吸出奶水不罢休的样子</p><p>"啊～～！！！！！！！"</p><p>弓起的身子 重重落下<br/>
过激的快感 让金钟云失神地喘息着</p><p>李赫宰继续从胸口往下吻<br/>
几乎每次唇瓣落到皮肤上<br/>
都能引得狐狸哥哥轻微震颤<br/>
尤其是越往下<br/>
吻向大腿内侧时<br/>
狐狸哥哥已经止不住的不停的颤抖<br/>
再度回到两腿间<br/>
才刚射完的性器 居然又抬起了头</p><p>金钟云的敏感 让李赫宰很讶异<br/>
心中隐隐有个猜想<br/>
抬起狐狸哥哥的双腿<br/>
果不其然<br/>
臀部下的床单 已经湿成一片</p><p>"哥～你今天好敏感呀～"</p><p>低头轻轻含住翘起的龟头 舌头绕了一圈<br/>
引得金钟云失声尖叫</p><p>"跟发情时一模一样呢………"</p><p>李赫宰越说越兴奋<br/>
眼里狼光闪烁</p><p>把哥哥的腿架在肩上<br/>
伸出手指在在股缝间画圈<br/>
湿润的穴口 轻轻一压 手就滑了进去<br/>
里头柔软又潮湿<br/>
稍稍抽动后<br/>
李赫宰毫无阻碍的又塞入了第二根第三根<br/>
来回搅动 带出更多的肠液<br/>
温暖的穴肉紧紧包裹<br/>
在手指要退出时 又死死咬住不让走</p><p>"哥～这里好贪吃呢<br/>
不让我走～"</p><p>李赫宰的浑话 没有引起任何反应<br/>
因为金钟云已经迷茫的沉溺在情欲里<br/>
只知道轻声呻吟</p><p>抽出手指 换上自己的硬挺<br/>
李赫宰低头吻上狐狸哥哥失焦的眼眸<br/>
那双好看的眉眼里 满是动情的水雾<br/>
嫣红的眼角旁 隐隐出现了发情时的标志<br/>
着迷的舔着那若隐若现的红纹<br/>
性器抵在穴口不停磨蹭</p><p>"赫宰…赫宰……<br/>
进来…你进来嘛………"</p><p>"哥…想要了吗～"</p><p>"嗯…要……要赫宰……"</p><p>李赫宰慢慢的挤进甬道<br/>
一边画着圈 一边前进<br/>
享受穴肉被破开后<br/>
又一点一滴缠上柱身的感觉</p><p>但对情动的金钟云来讲 却是折磨<br/>
整个人缠上李赫宰<br/>
一把把人拉近</p><p>"啊哈………"<br/>
突然的零距离 让两人都爽的叫了出来</p><p>李赫宰靠在狐狸哥哥的颈边喘息时<br/>
金钟云已经主动勾着弟弟的腰开始摇动<br/>
一边吻着李赫宰的耳朵<br/>
一边忘情的呢喃</p><p>"赫宰…你快点动…你快点…"</p><p>自从发情期结束后<br/>
李赫宰已经很久没看过这么主动的哥哥了<br/>
故意坏心的磨蹭 吊哥哥胃口</p><p>"不是在动了吗？"</p><p>"啊……不够…"</p><p>李赫宰微微增加抽送的幅度<br/>
"那这样呢～"</p><p>慢条斯理的抽动 让金钟云难受到不行</p><p>"赫宰…大力一点好不好……哥难受……"</p><p>"像这样吗？"<br/>
李赫宰用力的撞击狐狸哥哥的敏感点</p><p>"啊～～～<br/>
赫宰…好棒…好棒……"</p><p>但偏偏李赫宰撞个两下 又停止<br/>
然后缓慢抽出 不断重复<br/>
短暂的快感之后 是漫长的空虚<br/>
金钟云被情欲折腾到疯了</p><p>"赫宰…赫宰…呜……别玩了…<br/>
快点…快点操我……<br/>
呜…赫宰…快点操哥…哥好难受……赫宰～～～"</p><p>宝贝哥哥 不断直白的在身下哭着求自己操他<br/>
李赫宰再也忍不住了<br/>
抓住金钟云的胯 开始大开大合的抽插<br/>
每一下都又急又快又猛烈<br/>
撞得金钟云的呻吟 只能破碎在空气中</p><p>不晓得被摆弄了多久<br/>
李赫宰还没有要停下的趋势</p><p>"不要了…赫宰…好累………"</p><p>"哥～～还行的～～"</p><p>李赫宰在金钟云耳边吹气<br/>
一手揉捏着狐狸哥哥的腰<br/>
一手轻扯后头的尾巴</p><p>"看～小钟云不是又起立了吗～～"</p><p>"嗯哈……啊……嗯………啊～～～～"</p><p>。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>久违的吃得很饱的李赫宰<br/>
看着怀里睡着的哥哥 笑得牙不见眼</p><p>嘿嘿嘿～<br/>
他发现了连狐狸哥哥都不知道的大秘密了<br/>
原来哥哥喝醉酒后 会跟发情期一样！！<br/>
不只软萌易推到<br/>
连身体都同样敏感 禁不起撩拨<br/>
自己缠着一直要 也没办法拒绝<br/>
想着之后要是哥哥又不让自己吃时<br/>
可以怎么对付<br/>
李赫宰的牙龈再度露了出来</p><p>。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>"赫宰 你今天菜里加了甚么<br/>
怎么味道不太一样呀？"</p><p>"喔…可能是新买的调味料口味不大一样吧～"</p><p>李赫宰内心惊了一下<br/>
佯装镇定的回答<br/>
瞄了眼藏在角落的高浓度料理酒<br/>
已经分散加在不同料理 还被哥尝出来…</p><p>"那…哥觉得好吃吗？<br/>
要是不好吃 我就丢了 再换回原本的"</p><p>"喔 还行啦<br/>
就是刚下口不太习惯罢了～<br/>
别丢了 浪费！<br/>
偶尔换换口味也不错"</p><p>嘿…哥这可是你说的喔…<br/>
李赫宰内心开心的os</p><p>"赫宰呀…我怎么觉得头有点晕…<br/>
而且…好热唷…"</p><p>"哥！你是不是中暑啦！<br/>
我看看～～"</p><p>？？？<br/>
"你脱我衣服干嘛"</p><p>"哥你不是热吗<br/>
我帮你散热～"</p><p>"？？为什么裤子也脱了<br/>
呀！你！"</p><p>"哥 做点运动热就消了～"</p><p>"嗯……嗯…啊哈………"</p><p>。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>连着几晚敏感的身体<br/>
让金钟云一度怀疑 难道发情期乱了吗<br/>
直到他发现李赫宰藏在角落的酒瓶<br/>
再回想起自己醉酒那天的情况<br/>
好你个兔崽子………</p><p>———<br/>
"哥～<br/>
我饭都做好了 你怎么还没回来呀？"</p><p>"喔…赫宰呀<br/>
圭圭刚刚带了好多甜点过来<br/>
哥就不回去吃饭了"</p><p>———<br/>
"哥～今天晚上想吃甚么呀？"</p><p>"喔 不用了<br/>
灵九说要带新开发的菜色 要我帮他嚐嚐"</p><p>———<br/>
"哥～"</p><p>"赫宰呀<br/>
马始今天刚回国 说要约我吃饭"</p><p>———<br/>
"哥～"</p><p>"今晚我在东海家不回去了<br/>
灵九、圭圭和马始都在呢～ 不用担心"</p><p>"哥！！！<br/>
我错了！！！！<br/>
求你回来好不好 😭😭😭😭😭😭<br/>
有他们在 我才不放心啊～～～～～"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我好像很容易被敲碗成功<br/>撩拨也是 还有旭艺…<br/>倒是很想写的飞机play<br/>一直连个影都没有 XD</p><p>喜欢的话 记得帮我留言唷～😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>